


少年游

by teacrane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacrane/pseuds/teacrane
Summary: 他们永远无法与对方和解。
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Shinji | Paul
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

他再次见到小智——真人那种。已经是距他们第一次相遇，十多年后的事情了。那是个不那么适合重逢的艳阳天，他们在关东某个小城的便利店里将手伸向了同一瓶运动饮料。气温开得过低的空调发出嗡嗡声响，两个人带着几分尴尬地站在货架前，却跟当年在神奥的树林里他们对着那群胖胖翁时一个模样。最后是小智先笑了，他讪讪地将手收回去，去拿了旁边架子上的东西。然后跟他打了一个不声不响的招呼，有点拘谨，有点说不出的小心翼翼。真嗣觉得这个人好像是有点怕他。这不难理解，在他们还都在那片大陆旅行的时候，每一次他们共处的空间中，连空气里紧张得都像是埋着几近炸裂的火药。

但按理说不该的，每次产生争执，这个人都好像是挥舞着爪子的奶狮子。质疑他，反对他，用拳头捍卫着自己的坚持和信仰。

小智说，“嗨，真嗣。”

而他点了点头。

“这些年还好吗？很久没有你的消息了。”

“你不会看电视吗。”

被堵的语塞，他看到小智的嘴角扯出了一个不自然的幅度，又立刻平复回去。他微微皱着眉，像是在找个新的问题来搭话。

“还不错。”于是他回答了。

小智有点吃惊的睁大了眼睛，为他这无异于示好的答复惊慌不知所措。

“瞪那么大眼睛不疼吗。”

片刻沉默的怔愣后却是爽朗的笑了。小智边笑边凑过去搭上真嗣的肩膀，“什么啊。你还是老样子啊真嗣。”

他忍住将对方的手打掉的冲动，抖动了一下肩膀。

这个人好像总是这样的，热情、友好，以及无法言喻的自来熟。幼时他嗤之以鼻过，但之后想来也却是无法学得来、这个人与生俱来的独特能力。或者说得漂亮一点，便是人格魅力了。

真嗣心里毫无波澜，面上也安安静静。对方无言地盯着他看了一会儿，也不知有没有看出朵花来。最后那人利落地从货架上又取了一瓶饮料递给了他，抬眼望过来，里面好像有着盛夏的夜空里星星点点的光。

“我说，真嗣。”最后小智不带一丝怅然和疑虑地问他，“好久不见，要不要一起去喝酒？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就很想看多年后可以坐下来平平静静讲以前事儿的他们w


	2. 其一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要不要一起去喝酒？
> 
> 对方的话语像是掠过指尖的飞鸟停驻在耳畔，好像带来了盛夏树林间的风。
> 
> 而他拒绝得干脆。

“我不要。”

真嗣拒绝得冷硬，连一丝可以商量的余地也没有留给眼前的这个人。搭在他肩上的手不由得小小地瑟缩了一下，然后小智拉长了尾音“哎——”了一声。

“不来吗？还以为这么久不见，可以有机会和真嗣你叙旧的。”

男孩儿的话说得真诚，眼里也毫不虚伪地装满了清晰可见的遗憾。这要是不知道的，还以为他们真的是情比金坚的好兄弟多年未见——这个人总是这样。大抵是夏日里的蒸腾暑气在作祟，他居然被对方毫无敌意的友善的态度搞得不满。他烦躁地啧了一下舌，毫不客气地开口。

“我不认为我们现在是可以一起去喝酒畅谈人生的关系。”

“是吗。”

随着他们对话的展开小智收回了一直搭过来的手，他耸了耸肩，摆正了自己的身体。虽然是那样被近乎严厉的拒绝了，但看样子他本人也并没有觉得那有什么不对，或是被冒犯的样子。对方没有生气，也没有恼怒，甚至被人语气不善的拒绝后难免会有的尴尬神色也没有浮上他一如当年的开朗面庞。一切稀松平常得就像是这冷冰冰的答复早在他意料之中。

“我想也是啦。咱们好像从来不是什么可以坐下来好好说话的朋友……”

真嗣看着他将双臂交错搭在胸前，若有所思地苦笑了一下。他觉得有几分惊异，惊异于这次小智没有像以前那样迫不及待地反驳他的话，然后喊话我们不是朋友吗。

“……”他不知该如何回答，便索性只是礼节性地微微点了下头。结完账的真嗣在离去前不自觉地侧首多看了对方几眼，然后在小智察觉到之前又迅速地撇回了视线。

“我走了。”

“嗯，那路上小心点。”

关东地区的夏日炎炎，不似神奥的夏天带着雪国特有的清凉。刚踏出开着充足冷气的便利店，灼灼夏日里的酷热暑气便侵袭而来。像是毒刺水母的触手，紧紧地扼住了他的脖子。街道上的梧桐木栖息着蝉，窸窸窣窣又躁动人心。真嗣抬手抹去额角的汗珠，又回过头看了一眼里面还在挑着零食和饮料的人。他像是想说出点什么的，可最终从喉咙中发出的也不过是一丝微不可闻的震动。

**就像一切无事发生。**

他本以为这时隔多年的“重逢”也不过是和他日复一日的无聊生活里的无聊琐事没什么两样，毫无波澜也了无痕迹，更遑论蝴蝶振翅带来的飓风。

过去的事就好若是扔掉不用的废纸，也不过是被掷进了石子的湖泊。被带起了点点的波纹涟漪过后也终会归为宁静，他从不觉“曾经”合该是什么会牵扯住他的绊脚石。

就比如真嗣自然而然地便不认为他们还会有什么再相见的机会，如此将思绪中不自觉浮现出的往事再次地搁置脑后。但事实可能并不是这样打算的，那总是会与计划好的一切相差甚远。

“哦。原来你已经见过小智了，那太好了。省了我不少功夫，不用我再帮你们牵线——”

“……您在说什么？”

无意间同希罗娜小姐提起此事的确该归为他鬼使神差的多嘴，他鲜少同这位知性优雅的女性谈起他私下里的生活与旅行途中的见闻。他们的交流向来是公事公办的冷淡画风，如此说来是他有些话多了，但自己的这位上司在几秒的惊讶过后再次换上的就是一副理所应当的面孔。

希罗娜冲他地眨了眨眼，像是在看小孩子。

“小智自然是能担得起关东联盟的人——在未来。”

他的上司答非所问，品得话中之意的真嗣一时不知如何是好。

此次他远来关东必然不可能是为了郊游度假的，他没有那么闲情逸致。近日里各地皆频繁接到了某些让人咋舌的恐/袭预告。虽未出什么大事，却闹得人心惶惶。由关东联盟主持的秘密会谈紧锣密鼓地进行着，真嗣作为先遣派来的神奥地区代表，会和本地区的联盟训练家共事怎么想都是肯定的。

“您先前可没有和我提起过他。”

“如果事先就同你说了。”希罗娜像是想到了什么似的停顿了几秒，“那真嗣君就会不来了吗？”

“……”

答案是否定的。真嗣作为神奥联盟中年少有为的青年训练家，替工作繁忙的冠军大人跑一下这样的远距离工作，自然是义不容辞。

“您明知我肯定会来。”

“是的。”

希罗娜收回了刚刚的笑容，担忧地看过来。

“所以，这么多年过去你们还是老样子。没有成为朋友吗？”

“……”

“我本以为——”

“跟您想的不一样。”

他没好气的否认。

“是这样吗。”

真嗣看着视频那头的上司大人继担忧之后又露出了苦恼的表情，觉得自己是否有点孩子气的过头了。明明那个人都已经不再拘泥于曾经他们的过往，想到这里他收回了一直注视着希罗娜小姐的目光，像是在掩饰什么。真嗣清了清嗓子，开口承诺道。

“但您不用担心，我会和他联系的。”  
“我们都不是……很多年前的小孩子了。”

说这话的时候他垂下了眼，精灵中心奶咖色的石砖上好像有什么瑰丽的花。便全然没有留意到那头的人向上翘起的嘴角。

“那还真是叫人放心啊。”

“能让您这样想，我也觉得很好。”

话已经这样放下了，但事实上他连对方的联系方式也没有。真嗣想起之前两人在便利店的那次偶遇，忍不住揣测起对方是否早已知道他们将在未来一起共事的消息。所以才会那样友善的，温和的，也毫无戾气与阴霾，向他投来了示好的橄榄枝。

难以描绘出的烦闷心情再一次如编织好的乌云般笼上了他的心口，他坐在精灵中心的休息区内，给一个人发去了消息。

那人回复的很快，带着他所想要的东西。他看着对方发过来的一串数字，安静却带着无法释放的气闷，真嗣重重地用指尖敲击在屏幕上。

**“晚上九点我有空。地点你来定。”**

他将手机的屏幕向下，大力地扣在了桌子上。

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 回顾DP还是觉得这两人挺有意思的，于是随便写写。  
> 只是为了爽想看长大后的他们


End file.
